


Люблю тебя, чувак

by asti_martini



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BFF chats, BFFs, Bromance, F/M, Gen, Squalo looks like Shrek, Vacation, hardly any plot, mention of drugs, nostalgic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Сквало оказался на больничной койке с кучей травм, и Дино повез его отдыхать. Бессюжетная ностальгическая зарисовка прадружбу.





	Люблю тебя, чувак

**Author's Note:**

> Мат, вольное обращение с биографиями героев, авторские фаноны, Занзас не вырос во льду.

Здание больницы было старым (строили примерно в двадцатых годах, если не раньше) и масштабностью, равно как и лабиринтом переходов, напоминало средневековый замок. Дино бы запросто заплутал в коридорах уже через два-три поворота, если бы в свое время не отлеживался в разных отделениях больницы по нескольку недель с различными травмами.   
Он, конечно, во многом сам был виноват, но лет так с двенадцати, когда папаша нанял ему Реборна в качестве репетитора, Дино практически поселился в сером, пропахшем лекарствами каменном «монстре».   
Боссу Каваллоне теперь двадцать три. Ноги уже не так заплетаются, Реборн, скотина, калечит не его, а несчастного Цуну, и мимо знакомых палат он идет уже не для того, чтобы прилечь в одной из них, а чтобы навестить старого приятеля.   
Сквало – по жизни удачливый сукин сын (ему даже в школе всегда доставались только те задания, которые он мог решить на раз-два), но в этот раз ноосфера решила, что хватит с него везения.   
\- Привет, Пони.  
\- Ты... ты пиздец. Шрек-альбинос.   
\- Иди ты в пень.  
Сквало почитывал книжку на кушетке, положив голову на согнутые руки; волосы были стянуты в неаккуратный пучок, из-под темно-красной ткани свободной пижамы выглядывали свежие швы. А острое, искривленное в приветственном оскале лицо украшали пятна йода, зеленки... и да, внушительные желто-зеленые гематомы.  
\- Курить хочешь? – Сквало осторожно поднялся на руках, опираясь на кушетку коленом, и сунул узкие ступни в тапочки с длинными загнутыми носками.   
Эти тапки в арабском стиле были Дино отлично знакомы: сам же несколько лет назад покупал их в Стамбуле. Правда, он не думал, что Суперби действительно будет их носить.   
\- Прямо здесь?  
\- Если бы. В палатах детекторы. - Сквало легко подцепил со стула ортопедический корсет и втиснулся в белые железки, затягивая ремни. - Пошли.   
«На службе» мечник двигался четко, скупо и быстро; ходил, чеканя шаг. Теперь к нему вернулась неторопливая вальяжная походка, которая так бесила Дино в школе. Они тогда на уроки вечно опаздывали как раз поэтому: Суперби ходил по коридорам интерната, изображая из себя не то местного царя, не то мачо, вокруг него можно было даже круги наматывать. Дино уже растерял тот запал, который бурлил в нем в детстве и теперь, ностальгически улыбаясь, шел рядом с бывшим одноклассником, не испытывая ни малейшего раздражения относительно его «королевского прогулочного шага».   
Они спустились в подвал, переход между корпусами, где раньше располагалась маленькая кафешка для персонала.   
Судя по обстановке, кто-то (вполне определенный кто-то, в шрамах и с перьями) дал на лапу руководству больницы, дабы помещение на время своего вынужденного отпуска смог оккупировать Сквало. Диваны, пуфики, мягкий ковер, журнальный столик, стопка книг, кофеварка... и кальян. Лоуренс Аравийский нервно курит в сторонке.   
\- Да ты неплохо устроился, - хмыкнул Дино, усаживаясь на один из диванов, пока Сквало перебирал пакетики с табаком.   
Или не совсем табаком.  
\- Боссу не понравилось, что каждый раз, когда он зажигал пламя в палате, включалась сирена, и его обливало водой, - Сквало ухмылялся: видимо, это действительно выглядело забавно.  
\- И как ты умудрился? У Луссурии неполадки с коробочкой?  
Дино наблюдал, как мечник быстро, практически на автомате раскуривает кальян.   
\- Лусс меня вытащил, насколько можно было. Я бы до сих пор был в реанимации, если бы не он. И ходить бы точно не смог.  
Дино присвистнул, принимая длинную узорчатую трубку и наблюдая за тем, как Сквало осторожно устраивается на диване.   
\- И сколько ты будешь не у дел?   
Сквало был мрачнее тучи: его не привлекала перспектива безвылазно сидеть в штабе и составлять планы операций.   
\- Столько, сколько надо. Знаешь, я тут пока лежал, успел насмотреться на всяких дебилов. Одна баба начала сидеть через месяц после травмы, а через четыре уже на шпильках бегала. Так теперь у нее на месте перелома горб. Нахуй так жить, я лучше в особняке полгода посижу.   
Дино попытался выдохнуть дым колечком – безуспешно – и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну почему же обязательно в особняке? У меня совершенно случайно есть два свободных тура в Испанию.   
\- Нахера?  
Дино склонился вперед и поставил локти на стол, заговорчески подмигивая.  
\- Я видел список группы. Там будут только бабы не старше тридцати пяти.   
У Сквало аж глаза загорелись.  
\- Пони! Ты настоящий друг.  
Дино довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю. 

\- Одни бабы, говорили они. Не старше тридцати, говорили они, - недовольно бурчал Сквало, глядя на Дино.  
\- Откуда мне, блин, было знать, что дети в списке не фигурируют как несовершеннолетние? – Дино и сам был недоволен как Занзас с похмелья. – У тебя там как, обезбол еще действует?  
\- Терпимо, - мечник поморщился.  
Сломанные ребра плюс штыри от конструкций в спине – это вам не прикосновение крыла бабочки, так что Сквало временно сидел на морфине. А светить ампулы прямо у регистрационной стойки отеля, и потом объясняться перед администрацией у него не было никакого желания.   
Выглядели бывшие одноклассники презабавно: что Дино в лаковых ковбойских сапогах со стальными каблуками за пятьсот евро и джинсах и футболке из супермаркета, что Сквало, у которого из-под черного кожаного «прикида мачо» выглядывал белый, как кокаин, корсет.   
Оба были дико раздражены.   
А вокруг бегали дети младшего школьного возраста.   
\- Дяденька, дяденька, а что это у вас с лицом? – спросило одно слишком смелое дитя.  
Сквало страшно-страшно улыбнулся – Дино подумал, что если бы сам в таком нежном возрасте увидел этот оскал, на всю жизнь остался бы заикой.   
\- Дева Мария так наказала меня за то, что я ел на обед приставучих маленьких мальчиков. Кстати, Дино, сколько сейчас времени?  
\- Полдень.  
\- М-м, скоро ланч. Хочешь пойти с нами, деточка?  
Дитя умотало к маме со скоростью света.   
Настроение у Сквало резко улучшилось. 

Дино и Сквало поблагодарили всех существующих богов за то, что орава детей свалила из отеля на какую-то экскурсию сразу же после расселения. Шеф-гид-мамка-нянька группы и им предлагала поехать (точнее, судя по щенячьим глазам, очень даже надеялась на их присутствие), но Сквало веско постучал себя пальцем по корсету и заявил, что желает только закинуться обезболом и подремать у бассейна в тишине.   
Свое желание мечник исполнил на все сто: пока Дино нарезал круги в бассейне, он, преспокойно вколов себе порцию обезболивающего, мирно сопел на лежаке под зонтом. Чтобы не пугать окружающих красотами своих травм, Сквало влез в белую футболку и бермуды, но расплывчатые пятна синяков на лице, руках и лодыжках все равно радовали глаз.  
Проснулся он только полтора часа спустя, оттого что блядская конина, пакостливо ухмыляясь, водила по его щеке ледяной стенкой бокала с каким-то коктейлем.   
Давно они так никуда не выбирались поразвлечься – года четыре как, наверное. И зря.   
\- Эх, Пони, и почему ты не баба? – вздохнул Сквало, забирая у Дино бокал. - Мы должны были быть вместе. Не искали бы адекватные варианты на ночь среди туристочек, а колесили бы по Нидерландам, например.  
\- Суперби, я же тебя знаю. – Дино нацепил на нос темные очки, располагаясь на соседнем лежаке, который не прикрывала тень зонта. - Ты бы меня трахнул, сделал больно, разбил сердце и бросил. Хорошо, что я все-таки мужик. И вообще, у тебя Занзас есть.   
Сквало закашлялся.  
\- Ты на что намекаешь?  
\- На то, что будь один из вас бабой, вы бы давно переспали. Если и так уже не.   
\- Я тебе что, пидор? Да ты охуел, Каваллоне.   
\- Он видел Хэмми?  
\- Да...  
\- Вот видишь!  
\- В зеркало, в общественном туалете, блядь!  
Он вообще не любил вспоминать о той своей татуировке. И Дино прекрасно об этом знал. Именно из-за того нелепого спора, который случился у них после того, как Каваллоне набил себе своих любимых лошадок, Сквало и обзавелся нелепым рисунком в паху.   
Жутковато улыбающегося и потирающего лапки хомячка приходилось заклеивать пластырем перед каждым свиданием «с продолжением».   
Дино нежно называл набитую зверюгу «Хэмми». Кстати, секс они со Сквало с тех пор тоже часто так обозначали.   
Занзас видел Хэмми один раз и было это, как и сказал Сквало, в туалете одного бара. Правда, к тому моменту чертов Босс был уже пьян ровно настолько, чтобы решить, что крипи-хомяк ему почудился.   
\- И все-таки...  
\- Заткнись. Если хочешь знать, я не в его вкусе.   
Дино заинтересованно повернул к нему голову.  
\- А что, он бегает за Орегано?  
Орегано когда-то была их «девочкой на двоих». Это была очень странная дружба. Наверное, если бы милая леди из ЦЕДЕФ в те золотые времена не была девственницей, они бы переспали, и не раз. Втроем.   
Но они были идиотами.   
И Орегано тогда досталась Занзасу.   
О ночи на крыльце пляжного домика, в котором несостоявшийся Десятый лишил девственности их чудесную подружку в ее день рождения, они по молчаливой договоренности не вспоминали никогда.   
Слишком много сигарет, к которым ни Дино, ни Сквало до той ночи не притрагивались, слишком много бурбона, которым они так и не смогли напиться (хотя так хотелось), и слишком много невысказанных «если бы».   
Ближе к утру Орегано, обернувшись в простыню, вышла на крыльцо – Занзас спокойно отсыпался в тесном домике. Сказала:   
«Один – мудак, другой - идиот».   
И потрепала своих любимых мальчиков по вихрастым макушкам.  
Волшебные посиделки на троих закончились именно в тот момент.   
\- Скорее не он за ней, а она от него. Ей-то сейчас как нам, а ему... сам понимаешь.   
Минус восемь лет во льду. Двадцать три против семнадцати. Печальная арифметика – так думал Дино, пока Сквало нашаривал в кармане телефон.   
\- Сейчас я тебе кое-что покажу. Но с тебя обет молчания.   
Мечник нашел нужное видео и передал трубку приятелю через столик.  
Дино нажал на «play». Сначала экран был темным, только из динамиков зазвучала клубная недомузыка, перекрываемая голосом Сквало:  
\- Босс! Босс, что ты делаешь? Ты пьян! Какого... врай!  
И вот, появилось изображение. У Дино комично начала съезжать вниз челюсть.   
Реборн, целующийся с Занзасом. Как?!  
\- Ты дальше смотри.  
Реборн усаживает его на барную стойку, и Занзас, кажется, совсем не против. И они все еще... Блядь!  
Сквало понимающе усмехался, потягивая свой коктейль через соломинку.   
\- Это единственный раз, когда я видел Босса пьяным в гавнище. И кто-либо видел Реборна пьяным в принципе. Помнишь, когда сняли проклятие с Аркобалено?  
Дино осторожно положил телефон на стол и отодвинул от себя подальше.   
\- Ни хрена себе «отпраздновали».   
\- А то.  
\- Занзас об этом помнит?  
\- Нет, я держу запись на случай, если мне срочно понадобится материал для шантажа.  
\- Интриган.  
Сквало в ответ на сомнительный комплимент ослепительно улыбнулся.

\- Вы можете записаться на поездку в музей Дали...  
В воздух взметнулось несколько рук. Гид поставила галочки в блокнотике.  
\- Пеший тур по...  
Сквало неторопливо завтракал за барной стойкой (сидеть было нельзя, а есть лежа не хотелось) и оглядывал группу относительно юных матерей-одиночек, окруживших гида, словно предстоящее поле битвы. Дино крутился рядом на высоком стуле, просто за компанию: он всегда быстро расправлялся с завтраками.  
\- Вот я бы сейчас кольнулся и сходил куда-нибудь... если там не будет этих вопящих толп.   
И гид, словно услышав его желание, озвучила последнее предложение:  
\- ...экскурсия на винодельню с посещением завода и дегустацией...  
Сквало и Дино подняли руки, даже не переглядываясь.   
\- Мы!  
Гид послала им взгляд, говорящий что-то вроде «я так и знала».   
\- Кстати, здесь есть еще винодельни поблизости, куда можно так же с экскурсиями съездить? Мы хотели бы посетить все. 

Неизвестный номер: Ээээй, детка, хочешь развлечься со старыми друзьями? Мы соскучились!  
Вы: Кто это?   
Неизвестный номер: ЖЫВОТНЫЕ  
Вы: чтоблян  
*блин  
Неизвестный номер: Морской хомяк и гарцующий пони, соседи твои  
Вы: что…  
Долбоебы! Три часа ночи, подождать до утра вы не могли?  
Вы что, пили?  
Хотя, зачем я спрашиваю? Уже по смс видно, что вы в дрова.  
(вызов от Засранцы, длительность: 4:27)  
Вы: Прилетаю завтра в два-тридцать. Чтобы в аэропорту были вовремя, а не как всегда.

Орегано даже не пришлось выискивать своих дурных одноклассников в толпе: она просто пошла на крайне писклявое двухголосое исполнение Stayin Alive.   
Сквало и Дино на радость невольным зрителям еще и что-то вытанцовывали, правда, мечник из-за корсета двигался скованно и больше руками махал, прямо как ветряная мельница.   
\- Ори-Ори-Орегано!   
Дино, к вящему недовольству девушки, подхватил ее на руки и закружил, так что Сквало чуть было не прилетело чемоданом, который Орегано все еще держала в руках.   
\- Пони, блядь!   
Иногда ностальгия сильнее несбывшихся «если бы» и застарелых обид.   
К такси они шли большим многоногим чудовищем: Дино цепко обнимал Орегано за талию рукой (в другой он тащил ее чемодан), а с другой стороны ее беззастенчиво тискал Сквало. 

Орегано еще давно шутила, что они хотят переспать друг с другом, и именно поэтому желают трахнуть ее вдвоем.   
Ничего ты не понимаешь в настоящей мужской дружбе, женщина.  
На самом деле они просто не могли решить, кому она достанется. К тому же, с друзьями надо делиться.   
Занзас был для Сквало лучшим другом, но с ним делиться старой-доброй чудной сучкой Орегано категорически не хотелось.   
Дино в категории друзей никогда не был «лучшим». Он просто был настоящим. Тем, перед кем не нужно что-то из себя строить. Сквало полусонно смотрел на мирно сопящих рядом Дино и Орегано и думал, что временно обменять лучшее на настоящее бывает не так уж и плохо.


End file.
